


Violation

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crystal Catacombs (Avatar), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko remembers the girl with blue eyes and hands on his face.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Violation

She violates him. 

In that moment in the Crystal Catacombs when she presses her cold fingers to his scar - and he feels pressure, but not their temperature, but he also understands - she violates him. She takes all the parts of him he’d given her and what she had known and she takes them away. 

She leaves him barren and burnt in front of her, leaves him vulnerable and destroyed. She leaves him like his father did, on the floor. 

He was violated once and he spent years building himself up into a man and knowing he would never be violated again. He would not be violated again. He was scared of his father, of his sister. 

He should have been scared of a girl with blue eyes who smiled like hope, who believed in him. 

She violates him. 


End file.
